Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (IBC)
'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' (''Philippines, Awake Already?) is a morning news-magazine and talk show airing in the Philippines on the government-sequestered network IBC under the Media ng Bayan. The show premiered on January 27, 2014 and airs from Monday to Friday at 5:00 to 8:00am. It is also aired internationally thru Global IBC. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added every early morning show for the Kapinoy network is the live studio audience interaction and participation, have a look good and feel good vibes every morning with your PGKNB barkada. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, IBC's newest feel-good morning show is meant to your daily television morning companion because it mixes hardliner news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of our country's brightest pool of broadcasters ever assembled for this format. Competed against long-time rivals ''Umagang Kay Ganda'' and ''Unang Hirit'', it is a daily three hour newsmagazine program that aims to provide feel-good viewing habit a different kind of menu among early morning programs. News events are presented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to. Segments that feature children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are presented in a lighter approach that guarantees to educate and inform, as well as more appealing to the viewing public. The show also gives the useful tips and information as an average Filipino needs through the day about traffic, home living, travel, arts and culture, etc. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, as well as topped with live guest performances from your favorite music artist for the day. Airing history Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? premiered on January 27, 2014 at 5:00 am, replacing ''Happy Morning Yehey''. The trio of veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza (who is also the anchor of the late-night newscast ''News Team 13''), Atty. Batas Mauricio and Randy David with PGKNB girls Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Jodi Sta. Maria, and the Kapinoy physician Dr. Edwin Bien started the show as the main hosts. The IBC management and IBC Board of Directors conceptualized the morning show when it pitting up against the rival morning shows ABS-CBN's ''Umagang Kay Ganda'' and GMA Network's ''Unang Hirit''. PGKNB Barkada 'Main Host' * Jay Sonza * Atty. Batas Mauricio * Randy David * Cathy Eigenmann * Dolly Anne Carvajal * Jodi Sta. Maria * Dr. Edwin Bien 'Segment Host' * Minette Panganiban - MMDA Traffic Report * Alvin Pura - PAGASA Weather Forecast * Hans Mortel * Tart Carlos * Vivieka Ravanes * Chef John Cu-Unjieng - Cooking MasterChef Segments * Weather Update - Weather Forecast from PAGASA (Alvin Pura) * Traffic On The Road - Traffic Reports (Minette Panganiban) * Morning Balita - A Morning Newscast competing the two other morning news bulletins including'' Umagang Balita'' from Umagang Kay Ganda (aired on ABS-CBN) and Unang Balita from Unang Hirit (aired on GMA Network); anchored by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Randy David (5:50, 7:00 and 7:30). **''Presinto 13'' - Police Reports **''Provincial Round Up'' - Provincial/Regional News **''Sports Page'' - Sports News **''Global Round Up'' - World News *''Showbiz Chika'' - Showbiz News (Dolly Anne Carvajal). *''What's Up Doc?'' - Public service about health and medical issues (Dr. Edwin Bien and Jodi Sta. Maria), which features medical assistance and consultation with guest volunteer-doctors and specialists by those who are seeking medical help at home. *''Easy Cooking'' - Recipe of the Day (Jodi Sta. Maria and Chef John Cu-Unjieng). *''Nanny Palengke'' - Market Price Watch (Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes) *''Itanong Mo Ang Batas'' - Legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio tackles problems in the rule of law. *''Tapatan'' - Interview where Jay Sonza interviews with guest personalities. *''Morning Moms'' - Lifestyle segment aims to focus on everyday lifestyle that housewives, homemakers, husbands, and kids (Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Jodi Sta. Maria). Awards and Nominations 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Morning Program) - Won Anak TV Seal Awards * 2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won References See also * ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ is IBC-13’s Newest Morning Show * IBC-13 brings feel-good morning habit with ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ starts Januiary 27 * Wake Up with IBC-13’s New Feel-Good Morning Habit ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ * IBC-13'S JANELLA IN WONDERLAND WILL CHANGE PRIMETIME PROGRAMMING * Early morning feel-good invited to IBC-13's 'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' * IBC Needs to Improve its News and Sports Broadcasts * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2015 – ‘Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating’ * IBC * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:Breakfast television